


Playtime

by RavenSugara



Category: RWBY
Genre: Daddy Yatsu, Ethical BDSM, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Tittyfucking because Yang, Topping from the Bottom, What ship is this, dom/sub dynamic, stoplight check-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSugara/pseuds/RavenSugara
Summary: An idea I couldn't get out of my head while working on a different story.Yatsu makes a surprise call on Yang. Smut ensues.Set in the same universe as SSIS, but perhaps 8-10 months before those events.





	

“Excuse me, Yang? Do you have a moment?”

The blonde looked over to the tall boy ducked down in the doorway with a smile, meeting his expressionless gaze. With a quick nod she turned back to her teammates, smiling apologetically.

“Hey, do you mind taking my books back to the room for me? I'm gonna go find out what this is about and then I'll be back. Save a spot at lunch for me!” With a wink to her battle partner and a wave to Weiss and her sister she spun away, hair shining in the light as she strode over to greet him.

“Hey Yatsu, what's up?” Yang leaned against the door frame as Yatsu stepped back, folding her arms beneath her ample chest, mirroring him.

“Follow.” Yatsu said gruffly, turning away. Tilting her head curiously her arms dropped down, matching his large strides with quick steps of her own.

“Uh, Yatsu? Is something wrong? Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this-”

Yatsu stopped and turned suddenly, causing Yang to walk into his back with a surprised yelp. Leaning down he pressed a finger beneath her chin, meeting her eyes.

“Toys don't talk back. They do as their owner bids and no more. Do I make myself clear?” Yatsu said, soft enough for only her to hear over the noise of the crowded hallway.

“Yes Boss.” Yang swallowed thickly, thighs clenching.

“Good girl.” Yatsu stood and strode off, leaving a gap for Yang in his wake.

* * *

 

“Kneel.”

Yang looked around the deserted hallway, a dead-end of classroom doors to either side and the only exit blocked by a mountain with folded arms.

“What, _here? Seriously?_ ” Yang hissed. “This is a _hallway!_ Anyone could-”

“Yes, anyone _could_.” Yatsu raised an eyebrow. “But that is not a toy's concern. Kneel before I decide this toy requires maintenance and repair.”  
  


Yang shuddered. She _hated_ being sent in for repair.  
  


Obediently Yang lowered to her knees, hands upturned in her lap and mouth slightly open.

“Good girl.” Yatsu's eyes glittered in the light, flexing his muscled arms. Lowering one he brought a finger to brush over her lips and chin then down, over the exposed skin of her neck and chest as she shivered. Hooking a finger in her top he tugged down, exposing her black bra-covered breasts to the open air.

“Mm.” He hummed in approval as he squatted down, fingers tracing along the curve of cupped fabric lightly. “Stoplight?”

“Green.” Yang murmured demurely, eyes swirling with shocks of pink. Yatsu smiled.

“I've been thinking about these since I woke up this morning. It was such a shame I couldn't find the proper toy to take care of me until now.” Yatsu hooked his finger in and pulled each cup down one by one, exposing her chest to view and binding it high with the restraining fabric. Yang made a soft sound as his knuckle made contact with her nipple, already hardening in the cool air.

“Such a lovely, filthy toy, always up for an adventure. Spread your legs for me.” Yatsu's gaze roamed over her body as Yang complied, spreading her legs and leaning back on her arms to arch her chest in the air, panting softly as Yatsu pinched her nipples. She stared hungrily between his thighs as his free hand moved between them, palming himself over the fabric. Looking down to follow her gaze he grinned, wrapping his palm over an entire breast and jiggling it with a squeeze. Unable to help herself she let out a soft cry of pleasure, licking her lips with a soft whine.

“Mh. Yes. I believe you'll do nicely to solve my rather distracting problem.” Releasing her breasts he unzipped his fly, reaching in to pull out his hardened erection. Yang's eyes glittered with desire.

“I would like to cum on your chest and face, but I will understand if that is not possible and you do not have the time to change. Also, before you feel the need to ask: yes, I do remember, and no, I will not get any in your hair. You may speak freely.” Yatsu said, slowly pumping his shaft.  
  


“Ngh. Pre-cum on my tits, but I swallow your load. Sound fair?” Yang gazed up into his eyes as he stood, adjusting herself so her face was level with his dick.

“Works for me.” Yatsu grunted, stroking himself firmly as he drew level with her lips.

 

“Boss? It okay if I touch myself?” Yang batted her eyelashes with a teasing smile, hands sliding up to pull her shirt and bra down for easier access. Yatsu gave a jerky nod.

 _“Fuck yes.”_ Yang palmed her breasts happily, pinching and tugging at her nipples. Pressing a kiss to the head of his dick she released her breasts to wrap her hands around his shaft, squeezing and stroking with her fingers as her lips wrapped around his thick head and sucked. Yatsu let out a soft groan of pleasure, gently rocking his hips. Yang stilled and focused on relaxing her tongue and throat, taking him in as he gently worked himself deeper. She hummed her approval the best she could as he fucked her, guiding one of his hands to her head while hers went to her breasts and clit.

“Nngh, fuck, good girl, that's it doll, keep it up.” Yatsu panted, keeping the touch on her head light with his eyes closed and hips rocking. At a light double tap on his thigh he pulled out of her, reaching down to squeeze and rub her jaw soothingly.  
  


“Was it too much for you?” Yatsu asked, concern and self-consciousness in his voice and eyes. “Do we need to stop?”

“H-hell no.” Yang said as she caught her breath. Grabbing his hips she lay back and pulled him on top of her, wrapping her breasts around his soaked dick and making him groan.

“ _Ngh_. Toys...don't...top...from...the...nngh, _fuck_...bottom.” Yatsu grunted. Yang's breasts were heavenly, a plump softness enveloping his dick as the head of his cock thrust up into warm, wet lips. Yang hummed a noncommittal response in apology, tongue rubbing into the underside of his cock head. Yatsu thrust faster, leaning back and using his hand to pin her breasts in place instead. Yang's hands squeezed and tickled at his thighs, urging him onward.

“Ngh. Mouth.” Yatsu grunted, pulling out from her breasts and holding out a hand to help her back up. Sitting up quickly she wrapped a hand around and guided him to her mouth once more, running her lips and tongue along the sides and bottom before swallowing down as much as she could, bobbing her head and stroking with her hand to match as he shuddered beneath her.

“Quickly. Gotta get to class. So... _close...”_ Yatsu grit his teeth. Yang reached up, cupping and squeezing his balls through the rough fabric, pressing on a lethal spot. With a ragged gasp his balls clenched, releasing his load down the back of her throat. Carefully Yang swallowed him down, alternating between swallowing and breathing. Feeling him go soft she pulled away, pressing a kiss to the sides where the zipper had been barely covered by the cloth of his boxers.  
  


“Thank you. Did I hurt you?” Yatsu asked gently once he had tucked himself away and helped her get dressed once again.

“Nah, I can take it.” She smiled, running the back of her hand across her lips before her face brightened into a grin. “It was fun. Let's do it again sometime.”  
  


Yatsu chuckled, leaning in to press an affectionate kiss to the top of her head. “Coco really outdid herself picking you. I'm glad you were both willing to share.”

“Me too Boss. Me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First on the archive tags for Yang/Yatsu. I don't know where to be proud or scared of that.
> 
> It's my first time writing straight sex, please be gentle.


End file.
